deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Israeli Commando
"We are the best in the world at everything we do. We always finish first and get out of it alive."- Moti Horenstein, Israeli Commando expert on ''Deadliest Warrior '''Israeli Commandos: '''Israel's top-secret assassins who fend off terrorists dedicated to destroying the Jewish nation '''The U.S. Navy SEALs' America's amphibious special force, trained to neutralize any enemy, anytime, anywhere WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Stats * Est. - 1957 * Force Size - Classified * Height - 5' 10" * Weight - 180 lbs History Let's keep this article non-political as this wiki is about guns and warriors and cool stuff. Israelites and Israeli Jews are an ethnic group in the Middle East that has experience in warfare due to the strategic location of Israel being between Africa, Asia and Europe and the Israelites were targeted for their belief in the Jewish religion. Ever since the country of Israel was founded by the United Nations in 29 November 1947, the nation has been at war with its neighbors. Most Arab and Muslim nations or terrorists either invade or are attacked by Israel. Such things have caused Israel to developed a highly advanced army to protect itself from the superior enemy numbers. Israeli Commandos, also known as Sayeret (Hebrew for "reconnaissance unit") are soldiers specializing in special forces roles in the Israeli Defense Force (IDF). All combat brigades in the IDG have a unit with improved weaponry and training for reconnaissance and special forces missions. These units known as Palsars (a contraction of the Hebrew for "reconnaissance company") mostly originated as battlefield support, but have increasingly been used in special operations during recent years. Weapons Krav Maga was also demonstrated by the Commandos team, though it was not stated how what effect (if any) it had on the simulation. Simulated battle Navy SEALs Israeli Commandos The battle begins with the Navy SEALs coming up to a power plant occupied by the Isreali Commandos. One of the Navy SEALs spots an Israeli Commando patrolling on a walkway above him and shoots him with his M4 Colt Commando. The single SEAL regroups with his squad and infiltrates the facility through a tower into the basement while the rest of the Commandos fire at them from the balcony. Inside the basement, the SEALs break off into a 2-man unit and a 3-man unit, while a 3-man unit of Commandos heads into the basement. As the two Navy SEALs make their way through the underbelly of the building, two Israeli Commandos set up an explosive trap with a glob of Semtex stuck to it and attach it to a string, which is attached to a doorknob. The two Navy SEALs come up to the door from the other side. One jiggles the door knob to ensure that it's unlocked, and the two open the door to charge in. The door pulls on the string and sets off the Semtex, instantly killing one of the Navy SEALs and throwing the other to the floor. He struggles to get up, but the other Israeli Commando seizes the opportunity and finishes him with his Micro Galil before he can get back up. Up above, the 3-man SEAL group emerges from a doorway. An Israeli Commando makes his way down a flight of stairs trying to aim his Micro Galil from the sights, but a SEAL who already has a bead on him shoots and kills him with his M4 Colt Commando. The Commando tumbles down the stairs as he is shot. The three other Commandos burst from a doorway and engage the Navy SEALs, burst-firing their Micro Galils and hitting the SEAL who falls over. The other two grab him and pull him away to safety while trying to ward off the Israeli Commandos off with gunfire. Under cover, the other two SEALs check their friend for signs of life, but the SEAL is already gone. The two remaining Navy SEALs enter another building, while the Israeli Commandos regroup and follow them through the door. Both squads emerge in different locations as the SEALs come up a flight of stairs near a turbine, while the Commandos weave their way through various machines. The Israeli Commando leader stops and signals both of his men to move forward, while on the other side, the Navy SEALs come to an open area. The SEAL leader signals for his friend to stop. He kneels down behind the turbine as the leader runs into the open area. The Commando leader comes up on the SEAL leader and tries to shoot him, but his Micro Galils jams and is rendered useless. The NAVY Seal leader runs across the open area, drawing and exchanging fire with the other two Commandos. The SEAL behind the turbine pops out and shoots a Commando in the head with his Colt Commando. The Israeli Commando next to him sees him die, but shrugs it off. The leader runs down a flight of stairs, drawing the attention of the Commando. The Navy SEAL races towards him, but is surprise-attacked by the lead Israeli Commando. The Commando throws him against the turbine, and blocks the SEAL's attempt to fight back and then pulls out his Ka-Bar Knife. He slashes the SEAL's throat and stabs it into his chest. The SEAL hangs on to the Commando leader as he slumps to the floor, and the Commando pats him on the head. The two Israeli Commandos regroup then proceed to run after the last Navy SEAL, who has retreated back into the basement. Downstairs, the Navy SEAL pulls out a C4 charge and slaps it behind a set of pipes. He quickly sets up the detonator and then hides in the back and waits for the Israeli Commandos. They soon arrive and slowly moves about, searching for the Navy SEAL. The Navy SEAL then gets an idea and pulls out his Sig Sauer P226. The two Israeli Commandos hear a gunshot and try to find its source, unaware that the Navy SEAL is trying to lure them towards the C4. The Israeli Commandos pass through the pipes, and the Navy SEAL activates the C4, blowing it up and sending both the Israeli Commandos and the SEAL to the floor. The Navy SEAL quickly gets up and points his Sig Sauer P226 at the two Israeli Commandos, waiting for one of them to make their move. However, it is soon apparent that both soldiers were killed by the C4 blast. He raises his gun up and yells in victory. ? Trivia * In contrast to Jesse James's two surviving members, this marks the first simulation where a single weapon dispatches two enemy warriors (the Medellin Cartel's car bomb also killed two people, but it was one death on each side). * Israeli Commandoes are shown in the Somali Pirate/Medellin Cartel episode. The Sicarios hired retired Commandos to teach them how to use guns and fight. * The Glock and Recon 1 Knife were not shown in combat in the battle simulation and the Sig Sauer was shown but was only used to lure the last two Israeli Commandos near a bomb. * As mentioned on the show, the Israeli Commmando is heavily allied with the USA and trains their Green Berets and Navy SEALs. * The USA currently donates $3 billion a year in military aid to Israel. * Although women are not allowed in the Commandos (as many terrorists are too sexist to surrender to women), Israel is one of the few nations with female conscription- lasting almost 2 years of service for women. Gallery Israeli_1.jpg Israeli_3.jpg Israeli_4.jpg Israeli_2.jpg Israeli_6.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 2